Disculpas
by Anshy the Psycho Girl
Summary: Pues si les cayo mal mi fic, muere maldito guero pelos de elote, aqui lean lo que me llevo a hacer eso


Disculpas  
  
Yamato esta parado en un set todo negro, con un reflector iluminandolo. empieza a hablar  
  
"Aqui estoy para decir una que otra cosa, y me acompana la escritora que ya todos conocen, Kireii Neko, (voz baja)aunque no sea por buena escritora..."  
"CALLATE!!!, bueno, es cierto, yo no creo ser reconocida por mis historias, si son buenas, mas bien creo que es porque a veces soy medio antipatica, en mis reviews y todo, y en mi mas reciente fic 'MUERE MALDITO GUERO PELOS DE ELOTE' "  
"En el cual me mataste y expresaste todo el odio que sientes por mi, no..."   
"Ya, no te enojes, ni ustedes tampoco, a mi la verdad nunca me caiste muy bien, pero que puedo hacer yo, son mis gustos"  
"Si, si, si, yo te entiendo, no podemos querer a todos los personajes que salen en los animes, programas, comics y caricaturas, incluyendo a alguien tan guapo como yo, aunque a mi tambien se me hace increible que no me quieras"  
"Si, no es mi culpa, no se porque, pero nunca me agradaste"   
"NO se como es que eso es posible, pero cada quien con sus gustos"  
"...., si, la verdad es que con el fic en el que te mate, namas era por diversion, la verdad es que si te fijas lo unico que quedo de ti fue tu nombre"  
".......La, la verdad me molesto eso que hiciste, me hiciste ver muy ridiculo......pero, anyway......eso si, me debes una GRAN disculpa"  
"Que disculpa ni que nada, yo lo unico que hice fue escribir un fic, y todos tenemos gustos diferentes, que chiste tendria vivir en un mundo en el que a todo mundo le gusta la misma raza de gatos, o el mismo cantante o ir a la misma playa en verano, yo lo unico que hice fue escribir un fic, yo no planeaba insultar a nadie"  
"Aunque terminaste haaciendolo...."  
"Si, ya ya ya, no fue mi intencion insultar a ninguno de ustedes, bueno, ninguna"  
"Pero tambien toma en cuenta de que es lo que sientes cuando lees un Jyou-bashing"  
"Lo tome en cuenta, por eso les di chance de que me dejaran un flame. Ademas yo he leido fics en los que se burlan de Daisuke, de Jun y de Jyou, a mi eso la verdad no me gusta, que se burlen de mis personajes favoritos, pero diganme algo, yo me queje con Umi-chan cuando esribio 'MUERE MALDITO PROSPECTO DE PELIRROJA' ? no, no me queje, y yo senti un poco de insulto, porque yo era como Sora cuando tenia 10 anos, y no me queje, era una buena historia, y no me senti insultada"  
"Pero no sentiste nada de odio, ni un poquitin de rencor?"  
"No, porque yo cuando leo hago a un lado la idea de mis personajes favoritos, o sea, finalmente lo unico que queda de los personajes son sus nombres, o uno que otro recuerdo, asi que yo los veo como personajes nuevos, lo unico que queda son su imagen y nombre, a menos claro que sea una GRAN burla en la que lo describan execivamente bien"  
"Que no es eso lo que tu hiciste"  
".....CARAMBA QUE ESTOY TRATANDO DE DISCULPARME!!!!!!!!"  
"(con miedo)bueno, no te enojes"  
"Osh, bueno, en pocas palabras, lo siento, no quise insultar a nadie, y yo le voy a seguir a ese fic, no me importan los flames, no puedo decir que no sienta feo, o que me inspiren, pero la verdad no me voy a morir porque me digan que sintieran feo que maltratara a su personaje favorito, si quieren maltraten a Jyou, por mi no hay problema, pero primero le van a tener que pedir permiso a la Umi-chan, bueno, lo vuelvo a decr, SIENTO MUCHO SI LOS INSULTE, NO FUE MI INTENCION, NO TENGO RAZON POR LA CUAL TRAERLA CONTRA USTEDES, PUES NI SIQUIERA LOS CONOZCO, ASI QUE NO ME ODIEN"  
  
Yamato sale por la derecha dejando sola a Kireii Neko sola en el set.  
  
"Bueno, ahora que ya se fue, puedo decir porque quiero tanto a Jyou:  
A penas lo vi la primera vez y me agrado, ya saben, cuando salian los cuadritos esos presentandolos en el primer capitulo. Luego, deje de ver Digimon, porque no me agrado la precencia de cierta persona, pero no volvere a eso. Despues, cuando empeze a ver Digimon ya en serio, me identifique con Jyou, porque, no se, me veia mucho a mi misma, como por esa edad, o sea, medio timida, o que terminaba haciendo el ridiculo, o medio insegura, callada, que me hacian bromas(asi como las que Mimi y Sora le haciand), ya saben(pobre yo). Luego lo de que me empezara a gustar, en eso influyo mi papa, ya saben lo que dicen "una hija buesca la imagen de su padre en un chico", bueno, eso lo acabo de inventar, pero fisicamente, o sea, mi papa, es alto y usa lentes, asi que medio que ahi empezo inconcientemente.  
  
Porque odio a Yamato:  
La verdad no estoy muy segura, pero no me gustaba que siempre se estuviera peleando con Tai por ninguna razon en especial, no me molesta la violencia, siempre y cuando sea justificada, ademas de que era medio mamila. Todos dicen que les gustaba su personalidad, a mi eso es lo que me caia mal, jeje, siempre he sido peculiar.  
  
Bueno, ya medio que me explique, y como no tengo nada mas que decir los dejo con Yamato cantando una cancion...  
  
"Y era hora..."  
  
Sorezore aruiteku michi no tochuu de oretachi deatta   
Minna chigau mono wo mune ni idaiterun da   
Tatakau kimochi no tonari ni yowaki ni naru kokoro mo aru   
Sonna toki mo nakama wa iru wasurerun ja nai   
  
Shimaikonderu buki wo ima tsukawazu ni dou suru!?   
Hame hazushitatte ii ja nai ka   
Osoreru na massugu ni ikeba iin da   
  
Negai kanaeru kagi sono te ni aru   
Michi e tsunagaru doa sugu me no mae   
Wakiagaru kodou shinjireba ii   
Aratana sekai wo hiraku no sa   
  
Ironna koto sakiyomi shite shinpai shitemo shou ga nai   
Hontou ni wakariaeru nara tachidomatte ii   
Yowane hakitakunai toki mo tsuppatte itemo susumenai   
Minna ga hitotsu ni naretara ookiku nareru   
  
Saikou no kirifuda wo shimatte oite dou suru!?   
Kakko warukutemo ii ja nai ka   
Furimuku na mayowazu ni yukeba iin da   
  
Negai kanaeru kagi mou te ni aru   
Michi e tsunagaru doa sugu soko daro   
Tsukamitai mono e mukaeba ii   
Jibun no sekai wo hiraku no sa   
  
Negai kanaeru kagi sono te ni aru   
Michi e tsunagaru doa sugu me no mae   
Wakiagaru kodou shinjireba ii   
Aratana sekai wo hiraku no sa  
  
  
FIN 


End file.
